


Her Majesty, Part III

by DisneyGeekWriter



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, sweet and intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23740510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyGeekWriter/pseuds/DisneyGeekWriter
Summary: Anna needs reassurance that she is Queen, that she is loved. A sweet, intimate PWP lemon.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Her Majesty, Part III

Her Majesty, Part III

Turnabout, they say, is fair play. It had been a long day. Anna’s day made longer by the heaviness of the child she carried. She and Kristoff had separate dressing rooms but most nights they dismissed their maid and valet to have more time for themselves. But tonight, after a day of dignitaries, stuffy manners and thinly veiled “concerns” they’d had enough. Anna needed to be with her husband, her lover, her safe place in this ever changing world.

He stood still while his valet removed the ceremonial sash and medals from his attire, taking his jacket and boots. Once the valuables were packed away into their respective boxes, Kristoff dismissed the young man. Anna stood behind her changing screen with her lady’s maid. Off came the many layers of Anna’s queenly regalia. Her tiara was placed in its wooden box to be taken back to the vault. Next her necklace and other jewels, save her wedding and engagement rings. Those she never removed. Layer upon layer of fabrics were removed and hung over the screen for the maid to tend to later. All that remained on Her Majesty, Anna, Queen of Arendelle was a thin silk chemise, stopping just at her knees.

Kristoff smiled upon seeing his majestic, sensual wife, her hair down about her shoulders, waves of red and gold dancing in the firelight. He set down the heavy glass of potent drink, ready to drink in something more intoxicating.

“You are still dressed?” Anna questioned, looking her husband up and down.

“Nothing that can’t be done easily,” he replied. He licked his lips as Anna came closer to him, advancing on him like an owl stalking a wood mouse. She took the chance and pushed her big man into the chair by the fireplace.

“Why is it when these foreign men come to my queendom, where I am Her Majesty, Anna, Queen of Arendelle, see fit to instruct me on how I should run lands?”

Kristoff has seen this in Anna before. Too many times he’s had to keep his fists held behind his back to keep from dispensing mountain justice on a pompous windbag.

“Her Majesty is most gracious in her dealings with such people,” Kristoff said, not to stroke her ego but to remind her that he sees and understands what she is dealing with. “Far more gracious than I would ever be.”

She began to slowly open his shirt, running her small, delicate hands over his broad, expanse of chest. He may be many things Royal now, but he still chopped wood in the baileys for the less fortunate, hauled in heavy loads from the docks. He was fit and muscles as he was when she first came to him a few weeks after the Great Thaw.

She traced each muscle of his chest with her soft fingers, kneading the areas of his shoulders and upper arms. “Who am I?” She asked, her voice low and seductive.

“Her Majesty,” Kristoff said. “Her most gracious Majesty. How may I serve Her Majesty?”

He easily stands, taking her in his arms, lifting her easily into the air, cradling her in his arms. He pressed a kiss to her mouth, hunger and desire evident. He laid her gently on their massive bed. Giving his wife, his Queen, a show he began to remove his shirt. He climbed into bed with her, his pants on but loose and open and began to kiss up her leg. Reaching her center he stops and goes back to the other side. He covers her legs and feet with a thousand kisses, treasuring her body. He finally moves up and pushes her chemise up over her belly, resting a gentle hand on her, leaning over to kiss her soundly.

“You, my most beautiful queen, are amazing,” he purrs into her ear. “There’s not a single person in this world that compares to you.”

He pulled the collar string on her chemise freeing her enlarged breasts. Cupping them lovingly, he swirls his tongue over the nipples, reaching between her legs and parting her lower lips. Anna lets out a gasp and bucks slightly against Kristoff. He stilled her with a kiss. “Easy love. I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.”

No matter how many times he pressed his fingers against her, it still surprised her. There was nothing small or lithe about her mountain of a man. He dwarfs her daily. The differences between them were visible. How she stretched to receive any part of him never stopped surprising her. Slowly he pushed his fingers against her opening, rubbing and pressing, bringing Her Majesty pleasure.

“Kristoff!” she gasped her own breath catching. “Kristoff!”

“All for you, Your Majesty.”

She moaned leaning up for a kiss from him, he eagerly gives. Fingers exploring her nether regions with care and ease. There’s not a part of her body that is foreign to him. She came to him night after night to the point that it was the worst kept secret in the palace. The time spent in those hurried nights made moments like these much more intimate and revealing.

“Kristoff,” she said his name again and again. Calling to him in the throes of her passion. “Kristoff. Kristoff.” His name was her prayer. Her safe place. Clenching her thighs and arching her back when she’s released yet again. “Please,” she begged. “Please. I need you.”

He eased away from her standing and letting his pants and underthings fall away. He joined her on the bed and laid back. Carefully guiding her to him, she lowered herself to his manhood, gasping as he filled her. He sat up, holding her close to him as they moved together. Kissing her cheeks, her forehead, mouth, neck. Taking his time to properly worship and adore his wife, his queen, his lover. It wouldn’t take him long in this state. Bodies held close together, hearts pounding against each other, the rhythms matching. Anna’s whimpers and urgings gave him all the encouragement he needed.

“Anna. Anna. Anna.”

They came together, hearts pounding, mind swirling with elation and the thrill of their lovemaking. The world could fall away from them but they would have no knowledge of it. They were lost in each other.

“Is Her Majesty well pleased?” he asked, kissing her temple as the snuggles together under the blankets.

“Always.”


End file.
